Misson: Blue Ocean
by Gamer4Life87
Summary: Leon left the girl of his dreams behind to save her. Now with the death of a friend will an unforgotten love bloom again or will there friendship be scattered in the wind? Chap. 6 UP!
1. The Call of Sadness

**CHAPTER ONE: **_The Call of Sadness_

"No, Leon you don't understand how I feel okay! God, can you only think of yourself or do we not matter to you anymore!" Claire's face turned to a cherry red as her anger welled up inside. The man she was yelling at so boldly took each scream as he leaned against the wall. Every so often his eyes would catch hers. Her eyes no longer the pretty blue oceans, but a storm rising. "Know what just leave okay take the job and get out of here. I think the guys and myself can take care of Umbrella." With that Leon left the house never to return.

Three Years Later…

"Ashley calm down okay, it's just another boy band." Leon said with a casual smirk, he never really understood the whole boy band concept. Just that teenage girls go crazy over them. Without realizing it his mind drifted to a time when a young girl he knew obsessed over a boy band called "Nsync."

"Oh, Leon you just don't understand this band it's like the "_Beatles_" only they have a much deeper lyrics. Also the lead singer Mike Duncan is so hot." Her face quickly turned bright pink at the words escaping her lips. Turning away Leon waited patiently in line among the screaming girls. Closing his eyes he massaged his temples hoping the pain searing in his head will drift away.

Leon never looked forward to these kind of events with Ashley Graham. Her being the re-elected Presidents daughter made the matters only worse. "Do we really have to wait in this god-forsaken line?" Ashley shot Leon a look of pure annoyance. "Nobody asked you to Leon. Here's an idea you can go and wait next-door at _Border's_ okay. Maybe they'll have a book called "Patience for Dummies." Shaking his head Leon left the line and headed to the nearby bookshop.

Upon entering Leon found himself asking an employee if they had a book called Patience for Dummies. Glancing around he found a nearby chair, which he found to be very comfortable. Skimming the book his eyes caught a list of how to overcome being impatient. Reading down the list he couldn't help but laugh. "Keep your mind on other things, think happy thoughts." Rolling his eyes he continued to skim the book.

After thirty minutes Ashley came in holding her desired CD. Giggling she flashed the case in his face. Rolling his eyes once again he grabbed the CD. "The Flesh Eaters. Great Ashley sounds lovely. They don't really look like a boy band." Giving him a stern look Ashley snatched it back slamming it into her purse. "I can see now its going to be a great day." Leon followed Ashley through the door soon on their way home.

"Okay, Leon what do you want to watch "_Candyman_," or "_Halloween_?" Not really caring about what the hell he watched Leon pointed to the movie on his top ten favorite horror movie list. "Halloween I guess. Seeing it fits the season." Leon always loved the fall. The changing of the leaves reminded him that his life was also forever changing. Staring at Ashley he knew she enjoyed these movie nights, her spirit itself lifted after they left the nearby Blockbuster. A part of him also enjoyed these times together it help keep his mind off his job of being Ashley's full time bodyguard. That in itself was a living nightmare.

Ashley sat on the floor her head resting on Leon's knee. Every time the psycho killer would pop out he would feel a tiny jerk press against his knee. Smiling at the moment a sharp pain pierced his heart. He suddenly remembered the young girl who was obsessed with boy bands, and that same girl used to rest her head upon his knee. His eyes became clouded as the girls' image appeared before his eyes. Wiping away the forming tears he casually got up pretending to be thirsty.

Glancing back he saw Ashley take his spot on the couch laughing to himself he entered the kitchen. An echoing ring filled the silent kitchen causing a scream in the nearby room. "I'll get it." Ashley's shaky and tense voice filled the kitchen. Laughing to himself her voice soon entered his ears. "Leon it's for you, some women by the name of Claire Redfield." Dropping his glass his body froze, his heart pounded beneath his rib cage his hand extended for the cordless phone.

Leon had to admit he was never more scared than he was now. Raccoon City or Spain couldn't compare to the fear cycling through his veins. Her voice was calm but urgency over powered it. "Hey, Leon it's Claire. Long time huh?" Nodding to himself Ashley entered the kitchen curious to see what had broken. "Yeah it has. So what's up? Everyone okay?" Trying to make his voice stay calm it began to crack.

"Yeah, were all fine. Listen I'm going to cut right to the chase okay. Lucas is dead." Even through the phone Leon knew tears were streaming down her cheeks. Unable to understand he made her clarify. "Well it turns out he killed himself… sorry." Heavy sobs filled the silent line. Holding back the tears Leon shook his head in complete disbelief. Falling to his knees Leon tried to piece words together. "Wha… I don't… Claire…"

Hearing her voice fill the line sent peace to his spirit he knew he had to stay strong for Claire plus he couldn't so weakness in front of Ashley. "Umm… the funeral will be on Thursday. If we could put our differences aside for Lucas it will flow smoothly then we can get back to out normal lives." Leon's voice began to crack as he spoke. "Yeah. Yeah, sure I'll be there. It's going to be at the Little Light Cemetery right?" Her voice filled the line. Yeah it's there so I'll see you then. Bye." Quickly putting his last sentence in he spoke. "I'll see you then. Bye." Hearing the line click Leon looked to the ceiling his eyes filling with tears.


	2. A Memory Surfaced

**CHAPTER TWO: **_A_ _Memory Surfaced_

A calm voice filled the now silent kitchen. "Leon, are you alright?" Ashley Graham stood leaning against the door, her head resting on the frame of the doorway. After all the shit Leon and her had been through this is the first she'd ever seen him cry. Her heart broke just staring at his tear stained cheeks, but for the second time since she knew Leon she really felt sorry for him. First being his hard work to bring "Umbrella" down, then only to see it back in full force three years later. Now that she thought about it she always wondered about Leon's past.

Raising his head to acknowledge he heard her voice, Leon wiped away a fallen tear. He didn't know what came over him, he never cried. Well, never in front of anybody. But, is what Claire said true, did Lucas really kill himself? It couldn't be, he always made that belief known he wouldn't ever consider suicide as a way out. To be honest he frowned upon suicide, he always said it was "The easy way out." So, why would he go back and do the very thing he didn't agree with, it just didn't make sense. The only thing that came to mind is something awful must have happened.

Catching Ashley's impatient look, Leon spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, I'm… fine. It's just, I don't quiet understand what happened, really. Lucas and I were best buds back in high school." Glancing around the kitchen he saw it in a whole new light, or maybe its just because Ashley flicked the lights on. Chuckling to himself, Ashley shot him a confusing look.

"So, are you going to tell me how you know each other, or is this confidential?" Ashley said cautiously.

"Um… Well, we met in high school, actually on the school soccer team, and yes, I played soccer," he said showing a small grin, "but, we graduated and we went our separate ways so to speak. He got in touch with me just before I joined the R.P.D (Raccoon Police Department) and he told me he got married, had a few kids. Then before his third kid was born he was diagnosed with a treatable cancer. So, it was curable, but he told me he still had a small chance for survival, because he was, so far in. We met a few times after that, then Raccoon happen, and Claire and I were on the news trying to bring down "Umbrella," and then he got in touch with me again, so we met for dinner. I brought Claire along, and they hit it off great. So we all kept in touch for awhile, then I went to Spain and lost contact with him and Claire." Letting out a sigh of relief he fell silent.

Getting to his feet Leon grabbed Ashley on the shoulder. "Hey, you should come with me, we'll probably be staying for a week or so maybe longer. But, you have to ask you father first." A smile spread across his face, the fact that he wouldn't be going alone somewhat lifted his spirit. Giggling, Ashley raced to the cordless phone hanging on the wall.

Her voice carried all the way down the hall, as Leon stood at his bed folding his clothes neatly into his suitcase. Grabbing things off the nearby night stand his eyes caught a colored photo of two teenage boys. Each had a wide smile spread across their faces. The photo jogged a long lost memory deep within his mind. Clouds hung over-head; the wind gently blew up golden painted leaves resting on the moist ground. The sound of children's screams echoed in the quiet fall air. Leon and Lucas sat on a nearby bench discussing life after college.

"Hey, when _we_ finally graduate I'm moving as far away as I can from this crappy neighborhood." Lucas's face scrunched as he pondered his words. Only two people knew what that face meant. Leon knew when that face meant. Seeing it he knew Lucas was thinking about his past. A sigh escaped his lips and a single tear dropped down his cheek.

"Leon, do you remember what I told you a few years ago?

"Yeah? Why? Leon gave Lucas a questioning look. Deep down Leon knew exactly what he was going to ask. Beating him to the question he answered. "I promised I wouldn't say anything and I won't." Lucas gave a small chuckle at Leon's quick reflex to answer. Nodding to Lucas, Leon grabbed his backpack and started heading for the alley up the street.

Finding himself back in his bedroom, Leon put the photo at the bottom of his suitcase. Zipping up the luggage he heard a loud shriek coming from the kitchen followed by the running of Ashley's feet. "HE SAID I CAN GO! OH MY GOD, HE'S LETTING ME GO. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Flying into the bedroom Ashley jumped on Leon with open arms. Smiling Leon whispered, "_Well, lets get you packed._"

One Hour Later…

"Finally the open road. How long do you think it will take? So Leon when's the last time you seen your friends?" Grinding his teeth, he wondered if it was such a bright idea to bring Ashley with him. His black Ford Mustang shot down the highway passing golden orange trees. His mind trailed back to the day in the photograph.

"Leon, wait up!" Lucas shouted running to catch up. A hand slapped the back of Leon's head as Lucas pushed past only to stop dead in his tracks. "What's wrong? Why you stop?" Leon asked with confusion.

"Nothing, let's just go this way instead." Lucas said pointing towards Foster Avenue.

"But, it's quicker to go through the back alley." Leon could feel his anger welling deep within. Grabbing Lucas by the arm he dragged him to the entrance of the alley. Feeling the weight of Lucas pulling away from him caused Leon to let him go. Lucas stood trembling on the spot. How could someone be so afraid to walk down the back alley, Leon wondered?

"Fine, I'll see you at my house. You can take the long way round." Leon said keeping his voice calm.

"Wait, I'll go that way just… _just_ wait. Okay?"

Crossing his arms Leon could feel his patience being tested. Lucas began walking down the alley, at a slow, but steady pace. Following him Leon grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him halfway down the alley.

"Why, are you afraid to go down this alley, we used to do it all the time freshmen year?"

"Yeah, I know, but you know why. I told you. Remember?" Leon thought for a second, as his mind pondered all of the things Lucas told him. Suddenly it clicked.

"It happened here," Leon felt his eyes grow wide, "what you told me happened here?" Nodding in agreement Lucas wiped away his fallen tears. "Yeah, I saw… I saw… my father being murdered. Great, huh? And… I'm sorry. Let's just get out of here okay."

Pulling into a sub-division Leon drove down to the end of the block until his eyes found what he was looking for. A brick house with crimson shutters sat at the end of the street. Parking in front of the house Leon and Ashley walked toward the door both catching each other's eyes. Nerves soon over powered Leon causing his to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Before he could turn away Ashley knocked on the wooden door. Leon froze as the front door swung open.


	3. Reunited

**CHAPTER THREE: **_Reunited_

As the door swung open an elderly woman with hair pulled tightly back into a bun, opened the door. Leon froze at the sight of her, not only had he not seen this women in over ten years, but also she looked the same as she did when he last saw her. He saw only minor differences, mainly the wrinkles now caressing her cheeks and the bags beneath her pale green eyes. The women grabbed Leon with such force that he almost felt his body leave the ground. The women sobbed heavily onto his shoulder, causing his shirt to become soaked with fresh fallen tears. Feeling her loosen her grip, Leon stared into the women's eyes. Every time he gazed into them he saw Lucas staring right back at him.

"Mrs. Brooks, it's good to see you?" Leon soon found himself at a loss of words. He didn't know how to react to her heavy sobs or the plain excitement she showed of being reunited with her sons friend, but all was pushed aside, as he was lead into the foyer. Glancing around his eyes had to adjust to the brightly-lit chandelier that hung from the cathedral ceiling. The house hadn't changed one bit on the inside. The only difference that Leon observed was the furniture that now filled the living room. From behind he felt Ashley slowly walk into the room, Leon had completely forgotten that she was with him. "Oh… Mrs. Brooks this is Ashley Graham the…" Leon was cut off by Mrs. Brooks gentle voice. "… the _President's _daughter. Yes I know." Nodding in agreement he calmly sat on the black leather sofa.

"Your place hasn't changed one bit, Mrs. Brooks."

"Please, Leon _call_ me Lorraine."

As the hours past Lorraine showed Ashley and Leon old photos of Lucas as a young boy as well as his college years. Glancing at a photo of Lucas and his mother at his college graduation Ashley stumbled upon a very touchy subject, by asking a simple question. "Where's Mr. Brooks? I haven't really seen many photos of him." Leon's heart was going a mile a minute as that sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"He died quite suddenly when Lucas was a young boy. If I recall correctly it was when he was about, oh… um… Leon help me out you and Lucas were friends," Lorraine said sweetly, " Oh yes it was when he was in the sixth grade, because he had just met Leon." She said smiling. For some reason Leon got the feeling that Lorraine didn't really know how her husband had died, either that or she was lying. Pushing the thought aside he continued to glance at Lucas's life through his mother eyes. The ringing of Leon's cell phone broke the sorrowful vibe that now filled the atmosphere. "_Sorry_," he whispered softly. He stepped out into the foyer, flipping open his cell-phone.

"Kennedy speaking."

"Redfield speaking," said a male voice on the other side.

"Long time." Leon said, as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"A little too long. So what has our little government agent been up to." Chris asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, just the same old same old. You know just trying to save the world one crazy cult at a time," Leon casually joked, "How about you? What have you and the others been up to?" A pause soon filled the phone line, leaving Leon with a feeling of unease. Chris's voice soon filled the silent line.

"Were good. Jill and I are engaged to be married at the end of the month, and Claire's," once again silence filled Leon's ear, causing him to regret asking the simple question. Finally Chris's strong voice came back. "She's married to a great guy. His name's David Porter she met him a few months after you left for Spain. They hit it off great. They married last June. Listen, I don't mean to sound harsh but, if you have a thing for Claire I suggest you keep it to yourself." Leon knew his feelings for Claire were still there, but for some weird reason he denied them. He hated himself for doing it, but he knew some time during his stay here the truth would come out.

"Good, lets keep it that way. Claire's happy for once, and I would like to keep it that way," Chris said sternly. Leon understood why Chris wanted Claire happy. He had to admit that while Claire and him were once inseparable things had changed, people change and he had to face the facts. The girl of his dreams was now gone for good.

"You still there Leon?"

"Huh?" Leon had forgotten all about Chris on the other line.

"I asked if you wanted to go to dinner with the gang tonight? Claire insisted on not inviting you, but I convinced her otherwise. So what do you say? It'll be like old times."

Leon didn't know what to say. The question had come so sudden that his mind spun in a complete circle. "Listen I'd love to, but I have someone with me and I don't think she'd want to come." He knew deep down that Ashley would love to hear about Leon's secret past, and all the great adventures he did with his fellow "Umbrella Hunters," but he lied to keep himself from being hurt. His voice now shook with every passing breath. He didn't really know why he turned down Chris's invitation, maybe it was a fear of seeing old friends or seeing Claire with a guy he already didn't approve of. Claire was like a sister he never had even though he wished they were more. Chris said it himself that Claire didn't want to invite him and he had to coax her to let him come. His stomach knotted with nervousness, when Chris's voice filled the line.

"Listen, I won't take no for an answer. Claire may not want to see you, but Jill and a few others as well as I would really like to see you before Thursday. Come on what do you say?" Leon heard the desperation in his voice, trying with all his might to still decline he soon found his voice filling the phone line. "I'd love too as long as I can bring someone?"

A chuckle filled the line, "Were eating at Muriel's Old Country Buffet." Soon the line went dead as the conversation ended, leaving Leon with an even bigger problem; he had to ask Ashley. Of course she would say yes, but Leon felt as if he was using her to make Claire feel jealous. He decided that when he goes he'll just announce that she was just his friend, plain and simple. Ashley shrieked her yes, as Leon asked her and was soon racing into the bathroom to freshen up.

Sitting down across from Lorraine, Leon notice her shift uncomfortably in her seat. He could that she was thinking something over in her mind. Her lips began to twitch with nerves, as she casually spoke. "Leon, Ashley is a very sweet girl. She's lucky to have a guy like you in her life. I often wonder what your life would have been like if you married that Claire Redfield, but you turned her away all because you wanted a new start. You know I was the one she came to after you left for Spain. Leon, you left her with a broken heart in fact you left everyone with a broken heart," a look of hurt enveloped her face as she asked a simple but painful question. "Didn't you love her? Didn't you love us?"

Leon pondered the thought as Lorraine stood to her feet, walking by him she rested her hand on his shoulder, patting him gently. "I guess something's are more important than others. Yes. By the way the keys to the house are on the counter. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," and with that she headed up the stairs leaving Leon wiping away a single tear. Showing Ashley a whole other side of Leon that she never saw before.

They pulled into the parking lot of Muriel's Old Country Buffet; parking the both stepped out the Mustang walking at a slow pace. Ashley eyed Leon with compassion she had never seen him so stressed out. Even while they were in Spain Leon kept cool as those bastards tried to kill him whenever they had the chance. The restaurant itself was very down-to-earth, she thought. It had orange shutters with a bright blinking neon light that flashed pink every second. Ashley observed that the "D" in old was out causing the sign to blink "Muriel's Ol' Country Buffet." Ashley couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Walking into the diner Leon got a whiff of the homemade blueberry pies baking. He realized how much he missed the simple things like pies baking on a fall day or just good old home cooking. A young lady wearing a pink and white checkered mini-dress approached them. Leon guessed her to be the hostess.

"Hello. Welcome to "Muriel's Old Country Buffet, where it's always all you can eat homemade cooking. Now how many this evening?"

"Actually we're meeting someone here. Redfield, Chris," Leon spoke kindly.

"Yes, right this way…" Leon cut her off before she lead them to the table. "Do you think you could just point me to the table. He's an old friend and I want to surprise him." The women kindly pointed to the far right corner of the diner, where Leon could see three familiar faces. Smiling he proceed forward. Soon his stomach was in his throat as he neared the table; Ashley followed closely behind her arm intertwined with his.

"Hello, my name is Leon and I'll be your waiter this evening."

"Um… yes I would like the uh…" Jill looked up as she closed her menu. "Oh my God!" Everyone around the table closed their menus staring at Jill with worry. Soon all eyes were on Leon; his heart skipping beats as Chris stood hugging him as if they were two lost friends reunited. Well they were. Glancing around the table his eyes caught sight of Rebecca (Chambers), Barry (Burton), Claire, Carlos (Olivera) and a face he'd never seen before sitting next to Claire. He assumed this was David Porter. Greeting and hugging everyone around the table, Leon introduced Ashley to the clan. As everyone greeted her he noticed that Claire had not once took her eyes off her menu to acknowledge he was there. Leon figured this is what it must feel like to have his heart broken, he thought that this one week they could put their differences aside and work on their friendship. But, it seemed like Claire wanted nothing more to do with him. He decided as the group of old friends made room for Ashley and him that he'd try and talk to Claire this weekend. He knew he had to explain why her left her and the others three years ago. He thought to himself a simple mission. Mission: Blue Ocean.

Sitting down they all began to order, while waiting for their food to be served Leon retold his story about Umbrella's involvement in Spain.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

___Okay I'm trying my best to keep this plot good and strong by throwing in some problems. Trying to keep what's left of my very few readers hooked. I've just figured our recently that the Resident Evil FanFics don't do so hot unless they've been on the website for like a year. So if you are one of my readers tell your friends to read my Fic and also drop me a review. I need those to keep this and my other stories going. Thank you my loyal readers. __**PEACE OUT!**_

**-JOE**


	4. Curtain of Truth

**CHAPTER FOUR: **Curtain of Truth

Leon stared blankly out the kitchen window thinking on the week's recent events. The dinner with the old gang brought joy and pain, as his mind reeled on the way Claire reacted towards him. Everyone else had seemed so excited to see him, even hear from him, while she sat arms crossed eyes glancing at everyone but him. He knew deep down he understood her anger, the built up hate towards him even the empty promises that were broken time after time. He didn't just come here for a funeral, but also to revive their lost friendship; to make up for lost time, if she allowed it.

The trees out side swayed as a gentle breeze blew up against the bright orange leaves, while Leon sat sipping coffee from a smiley face mug. He often wondered how such a nice day good could be ruined, only to remember today was the day of his deceased best friends viewing. Just thinking about seeing Claire again caused his stomach to twist violently. A lump rose in his throat as he swallowed hard to keep his breakfast down.

A figure entered the kitchen as he sipped once again from the coffee mug, peering out the corner of his eye he saw Ashley leaning over the granite island in the kitchen, not wanting to seem rude he nodded at her.

Rolling his eyes he knew what was coming his way. Staring at Leon she flipped her hair back and rested in the seat next to him. Placing her head on her hands she let out a long sigh. He knew the question that weighed on her mind, but he chose not to beat her to it.

"Leon, how are you feeling? You look awful," Ashley whispered softly. Nodding, he stared at her intently. He often wondered why she cared for him so much. He loved her like a little sister he never had, but even a little sister could never care that much for her brother. It didn't make sense to him, did she really have feelings for him, or was it all in his mind?

"So, what do you want to do today," Leon asked casually, "the viewing is not until one. He could see her mind throwing the idea of hanging out with him around; she nodded as she stood to her feet. Walking back towards the swinging kitchen doors she turned on her heels. Throwing a casual smile she headed through the doors. Standing to his feet, he followed in pursuit finally seeing a great day lying ahead.

The afternoon was over as quick as it began, Leon now found himself waiting at the bottom of the steps awaiting Lorraine and Ashley's arrival. Glancing at his Rolex resting on his wrist he saw they had only a half-hour to get to the funeral home. His stomach was already tied tightly into a knot on seeing Claire, but now he was only mere minutes away from seeing his friend of long ago. A picture of Lucas lying in a wooden coffin sent chills down his spine. Shaking away the image, two women came into view out of the corner of his eye.

Both ladies showed looks of sadness, which surprised him only because Ashley knew nothing about Lucas, just that he knew him. Stepping outside the foyer doors Leon felt this would be the last time he would visit this house. Smiling he closed the front door.

"Final Point" was the name Leon read as the black Cadillac pulled into the driveway of the funeral home. Seeing all the cars parked outside such a small parlor made Leon really wonder how many would attended his funeral, if any. Stepping out the car he walked around the front of the car to let out Lorraine and Ashley. Lorraine already had heavy tears running down her cheeks as Leon headed her to the glass doors leading into the foyer.

Leon stood awe-struck at the sight of how packed the parlor itself was, every nook and cranny was packed full of people. Suddenly he felt somewhere amongst this tidal wave of people stood Claire and the whole gang. Feeling Lorraine take her arm out of his he glanced to see her walking over to what look like Lucas's family. Each had tears falling down there cheeks and seeing his mother only made tears fall all the more.

A small break in the wave caught Leon's attention as Chris and Claire stood off to the side carrying on a casual conversation. Seeing her smile made him melt on the inside. Turning his head he felt Ashley grab onto his arm, smiling they walked toward Lorraine.

"LEON! LEON!" Turing his head he noticed Chris waving his arms frantically. Waving back his eyes met Claire's the smug look from a few days ago still caressed her cheeks. He and Ashley walked towards them; Leon's mind raced on what to say to Claire, if could even say anything to her. A tall male figure appeared before Claire wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to his body. Leon felt his body go hot with an unidentified anger he never had felt before. It started in his stomach and rose to his chest, causing Ashley to loosen her grip on his arm.

"Are you okay?" she said worryingly, " You're face is beat red." Not only was his face red, but his whole body broke out in a sweat. Trying to regain control over his sweat glands he shook hands with Chris, which somehow turned into an awkward sweaty hug. Hoping against hope he prayed Chris didn't notice it, which much to his avail all that was given was an odd glance.

He once again caught the ocean waves in Claire's eyes causing his hearts to beat faster. Why was he feeling like this? Were there feelings that he wished to rekindle? No, he couldn't she was married to "Mr. Perfect" over there. Catching the face of David "what's his face?" Leon couldn't help but smile hearing the sound of his laugh. The sound of a crow cawing filled his ears; he had to remember that for later, just incase he was depressed.

Looking at Ashley, she, Chris, Jill, and Barry had struck up a conversation consisting of their trip to Spain, this time from her point of view. Stepping off to the side, he walked towards to the viewing room. Passing Claire he couldn't help but overhear her talking about him to her hubby.

Walking in the room he stopped behind the doorway. He felt himself hating what he was doing, but he had to know if it was good things.

"Dave, don't even say anything. You don't know him like I do," her voice filling with anger, "How… why would he bring that skank here. She doesn't even know him. This is typical of him to do this." With his back pressed against the curtain as much as he could he extended his neck. "I thought he would just come. No, we have to bring the president's daughter to impress everyone, cause his "mister goody-two-shoes."

"Babe, relax," David's voice now speaking with caution, "maybe… maybe he didn't want to come alone."

"Yeah, take his side. He wouldn't have been alone, we're here."

The next thing Leon knew he was falling back through the curtain onto the floor. Opening his eyes he found himself staring directly into Claire's and David's.

"Ha… I lost my balance." Leon jokingly said. Claire grabbed David's arm and left, leaving Leon with his heart bleeding. Did she really mean the things she said? Turning around he walked toward the coffin.

Lying in the casket peacefully rested Lucas, his arms crossed on his chest reminded Leon of an old Vampire movie, but nonetheless the suit he wore matched his slick black hair. He looked just as Leon remembered. The thing that shocked him most of all was the lack of the wedding ring resting on his left hand. Confused he pushed the thought off to the side. A hand slid across his shoulder causing him to jump with fright. Walking in front of him stood Lorraine, her makeup smudged, but still standing strong.

"You know, I dreaded this day for two reasons," she spoke softly, "One: because I lost my only son. And well, two because I more alone now than I ever was." Tears fell down her cheeks so heavily that Leon swore he might have to get buckets. Resting her head on his shoulder they both said their good-byes. Leon wiped away fallen tears; Lorraine placed her hands on top of Lucas's. The time had finally come to say good-bye forever.

Turning away, he nodded to Lucas as if he were standing in the same room with him seemingly to symbolize their eternal friendship. Leaving the room, the crowd had died down to the few stragglers who were waiting to follow Lorraine in the funeral procession. The time had come to place a fallen friend to rest, but Leon stood there pondering all the memories, all the good times they both had together and yet amidst all the pain and tears, he found himself laughing.

Taking the arms of Ashley and Lorraine they walked to the car ready to say their final good-byes.


	5. A Final Farewell

**CHAPTER FIVE: **_A Final Farewell_

"What can I really say about Lucas that wasn't already said by his wife, friends, or family members. There's nothing I can say that will bring Lucas back or even, even… change how we perceived him, but what I can say will let his spirit live on in each and everyone of us." Leon paused regaining his thought process, than began to speak with ease. "I have many memories that I could go well into the night with, but I won't, so I'll share a memory that rests very near to my heart.

"It was the month of September and the leaves had just changed, like they have now, and Lucas decided that it would be fun to go, um… to a fair that was going on. Of course, me being a follower at the time looked up to Lucas, and I agreed to go. Since everyone here knew Lucas and the way he was, we knew he was a very tough guy, he showed no emotion what so ever." Chuckling to himself, Leon carried on. "He decided that we should go on the fastest, scariest ride at the fair. Trying to show that I was tough I agreed and we went on.

"The ride itself had so many loops and turns and it would scare the daylights out of anybody who approached it. Sitting in our seats, we braced ourselves for the seventy-foot drop and the loop that waited after words. All I remember is Lucas leaning down, head in his hands, sobbing and bodily fluids projecting out of his mouth all over the kid in front of us. I couldn't stop laughing, even afterwards his whole body shook, trembling in fear of any other ride I wanted to go on. It's times like that; I wished that I got to spend more time with him these last few years. He was the greatest guy I've even known, the toughest and the kindest. I just wish I had more time, _we_ had more time…"

Stepping down from the stand Leon took his seat next to Lorraine and Ashley. Following after him a woman approached the stand. Her hands gripping the sides with nerves, her knuckles began to whiten as her grip tightened. Claire's ponytail swayed in the gentle fall breeze, her blue eyes over-spilling with tears. Loosening her grip she began to regain composure, calming and soothing the tears away. A sudden beauty emanating from Claire entranced Leon; he never saw her so open, defenseless. Her wall had shut down and her true self had been exposed, the kind gentle, peaceful Claire that he remembered.

It happened so quick that Leon thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Had Claire flashed a smile, the smile that he loved, was it the one that melted his heart?

Her mouth began to move, but no sound entered Leon's ears. His mind struggled to comprehend the extent of Claire's smile. Was it to him? Was it to David or did she suddenly have a change of heart? Was she finally letting go of the past and allowing them to become closer? A smile spread across his face, quickly wiping it off unsure if Claire's story had any comedy.

Claire found her seat behind Leon and of course next to David. The priest stood stiff behind the podium, opening it to a section in the Bible. Leon knew the ceremony was coming to a close. The priest spoke the final words that are said at every funeral he's ever been to. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May the Lord show mercy on your soul, Amen."

Everyone placed a full bloomed red rose upon the top of the casket, symbolizing their final good-byes and their undying love to their lost friend. After everyone had placed a rose, they filed towards their vehicles taking one final glance at their loved ones final resting place.

Helping Lorraine into the black limousine a hand grabbed Leon's shoulder twisting him around. Catching his breath, he stood staring into Chris's blue eyes. "Hey, didn't mean to scare you man. I was just wondering, well we were wondering if you and Ashley want to head out for some dinner?"

"I would love to, but I have to get Lorraine home," A small tug pulled on his suit coat, causing him to stare intently into Lorraine's, green Lucas eyes. "Sweetie, I don't want you to cancel your plans because of me. It's about time you let your life get back to normal. Let go of the regret and emptiness that fill your heart. Lucas wouldn't want you to live in regret; he'd want you to get your life back to normal. Go on, have fun." Smiling he hugged Lorraine, telling her he'd be back tonight and not to worry his life will return to normal soon.

Arriving at the "La' Bronte" Leon stared wide eyes at the expensiveness of the restaurant. People were dressed in formal attire. Leon couldn't help but feel a little awkward and a little underdressed. He was only wearing a black suit and his best shoes. Ashley wore a sleek black dress that revealed very little of her figure, most likely the work of her President father. Wrapping her arm through Leon's they walked through the revolving doors with the rest of the gang in pursuit.

After waiting ten minutes for the waiters to slide three tables together, they finally were seated in the back corner, away from all the noise. Ashley excused herself from the table, mumbling something about freshening up. Chris slid over taking Ashley's seat staring fiercely into Leon's face. "Alright I want to ask you something before Ashley gets back. Well, we know that you're leaving tomorrow and Jill and myself discussed without Claire's opinion." He said the last words in a hushed voice. "We would like for you to stay with us up until the wedding next week. Now think about it and get back to me as soon as possible." Sliding back to his seat, he casually joined in Jill's conversation.

Time seemed to be at a standstill. His mind raced trying to see the pros and the cons of him staying.

He would regain the friendships that he lost over the years. Then again he may worsen them. He could work on his relationship with Claire or he could have it crashed into the rocks below. No matter what, his mind was refusing every option thrown out, but his heart accepted every option and Leon was more leaning to the heartfelt options. His heart had decided for him, he would stay, but what about Ashley. A low thump sounded next to him. Awakening from his thoughts he saw Ashley staring cautiously at him. He knew what was coming.

"Hey, are you okay?" she whispered. "You look lost or something?"

"Umm… I have to ask you something. Now I don't want you to take offense. It's just I need to do this… alone. They want me to stay just until the wedding. It'll only be a week and I may lose my job, but they're worth it. I need to make things right." Her eyes looked on calmly, nodding her head slowly she smiled.

"Do what you need to do Leon. I'll make sure you have a job when you get back."

Chris's head suddenly appeared before Ashley, causing her to jump back. "Sorry, uh… I forgot to tell you, Ashley you're invited to the wedding. The only thing is we only have room for one." Leon stared as Chris returned to his previous conversation. "We'll talk about this later," he spoke softly.

Glancing up, Leon's eyes connected for a split with Claire's causing another smile to form on her cheeks.


	6. Reassurance

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Resident Evil at all or the Characters, but I as a FanFiction writer have the ability to change characters to fit the surroundings and the situations that they face. Sorry for any confusion._

**CHAPTER SIX: **_Reassurance_

Walking up the concrete walkway, Leon felt his stomach drop. For what reason he'd never know. His hands shook as he grasped the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Placing his brown suitcase next to him he grasped the brass door knocker, which resembled an exact replica of an old S.T.A.R.S. badge. He pounded on the door three times, which to his surprise sounded like a gun being fired.

With lightning speed reflexes, he reached into his cargo pocket pulling out a standard issue retractable switchblade. Turning on his heels, he faced the open yard. Shooting his eyes from left to right, he began scanning the yard. Rose bushes stood off to the left, lining the yard with absolute perfection, a small ceramic bird bath sat dead center in the yard surrounded by, what Leon assumed to be tulips. Standing still his senses were heightened, his ears and eyes heard and seen everything; the little boy playing across the street and the old women sitting in her yard pulling weeds. Finally, coming to his rightful senses, Leon put the switchblade back in his pocket. To his surprise, he had an audience.

Turning back around, he stood staring at a giggling woman with brown shoulder length hair, her blue eyes almost over spilling with tears. Running his hands through his own dirty blonde hair, Leon stood bashful, feeling his own face growing red, he nonchalantly picked up the tossed duffle bag, which he couldn't remember throwing to the ground.

Watching Jill regain her composure, Leon leaned in for a hug that he didn't anticipate. Her arms felt like anacondas constricting the air from his lungs. Letting her finish the hug, and breathing in, he followed Jill into the house.

Hearing the door close behind him, he quickly took in the surroundings, finding all available exists. Finding that there were two, he saw the room, in which he was in, through his civilian eyes. The living room was painted an apricot orange, taking full advantage of the afternoon sun. Leon felt as if he had walked into the sun, due to its horrendous brightness. A fireplace rested on the far eastern wall, decorated with photos of family and friends and to his surprise he saw one of him. The last photo he sent them before he went into the government agency. It was the one of him and Claire smiling sheepishly on a beach in South Carolina. Seeing the photo brought back old memories and good times. His eye also caught the retro style in their living room furniture, the couch, loveseat, and recliner. Each piece had metal frames with leather upholstery, which Leon thought didn't match, but who was he to say anything.

Being scooted into the room, Jill passed by rushing into the kitchen. Regaining his balance, he casually followed in pursuit.

"Sorry. You know I can't cook. I had to make sure the chicken wasn't burning," Jill said chuckling.

"How can I forget your cooking Jill, you almost landed us all in the hospital. You tried to make… God what was it…"

"I _tried_ to make a pot roast," she said quickly cutting in. "And for your information you guys didn't die. You had a bad case of the craps." Laughing, Leon thought back to the days of Jill's horrific cooking. No matter what, he and Claire seemed always to get it the worst. There were times when both him and her were laid up for days. Pushing the thoughts aside, he returned his attention back to Jill.

"Okay, I'm sure you want to get settled in, so your room is up the stairs the… far room on the left," She paused thinking it through, "You have your own bathroom and computer and stuff. If you need anything let me know, and Leon… it's good to have you here. When you get all settled in and I get the dinner under control we'll catch up." Nodding Leon headed for the stairs.

Tossing his bag and suitcase on the floral bedspread, Leon fell onto the bed, allowing his mind to replay Ashley's departure.

"_Leon, _look_ at me. _You'll be fine_," Ashley's gentle voice filled his racing mind, "If you can handle a bunch of crazed villagers, you sure as _hell_ can handle old friends for a week. Plus I'll be back soon, so, relax and just remember to… well, just do whatever you usually do," Giggling she turned away, heading toward the revolving doors of "Kingston National Airport_."

Ashley was right if he could handle plagued villagers, this week should be a breeze. Still something worried him, and it wasn't crazed villagers. It was Claire. His mind turned the worry into a poison, creating a disease that spread like wildfire in his mind. Once again nervousness crept up his spine that resulted in a thought that had bugged him since he dropped Ashley off. How will Claire react to him staying the weekend?

His mind raced with thoughts and fights that erupted the entire week, leaving his friendship with Chris and Jill in turmoil. Leon didn't think he could handle another ruined friendship because of him. His best bet was to try to stay out of Claire's way the entire week, at least until the wedding. This would be easy if she didn't come over every day for dinner or watch shows with her brother. He'd guess he'd deal with it when the time came; right now he needed to worry about today.

A chirp filled the silent room emanating from his right pocket. Reaching inside, he tapped a silver button on the side of the phone.

"This is Kennedy."

"Hey, it's Ashley. You haven't forgotten me yet have you?" She said letting a giggle escape her lips.

"No I haven't. What's up? Is Roberts there with you?

"Yes, he is. My God, he's so annoying. All he does is talk about is football or some stupid show he watches. I want to strangle him. Just so you know I didn't run away I'm in the bathroom and he's outside waiting for me."

Sighing, Leon responded. "He's a good guy once you get passed all his annoyances. So, why'd you call?"

"To see how everything's going, silly. Have you settled in yet?"

"I was until you called."

"Well, just remember what I told you, okay. Stay strong and all that. Act like you're preparing to rip some mutant freaks head. Stalk your prey."

"Ashley what the hell are you talking about?" Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a black polo shirt, dark blue jeans and a grey wife beater. Tossing them onto the bed, he continued his conversation.

"I thought you could use a pep-talk. You know like you had in like training or something. Never mind I got to go, Roberts is knocking on the door. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

Hearing the phone go dead, he tossed the phone next to his wrinkled clothes. Grabbing them, he headed into the bathroom to change.

Arriving back in the living room, Leon spotted Jill sitting on the sofa reading, what looked like a Stephen King novel. Plopping down next to her, he gazed into the fire roaring across the way. He sat marveling at it. As each flame licked the walls, he found himself growing more fascinated by it, until Jill bumped his elbow.

"You okay?" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah, fine just a little tired."

"Well, you look wide awake to me. Just so you know you're a bad liar, and plus, I know you way too well."

"It's nothing." Leon said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think it is something, and I'm going to start off with a simple question. Are you and Ashley an item? I mean, I only say because you guys seem close." Leon felt his face contort into horror. He couldn't believe she was asking this question.

"For the record there is nothing going on between Ashley and me. And if you hadn't noticed, she's a few years younger than me. We've just grown close after the Spain incident, and I think of her as my little sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jill laughed, "So, what about this one… Do you still have feelings for Claire?" Before he could answer, a figure appeared in the doorway. Watching Chris move toward the couch, he tossed his bag onto the dining room table. Behind Jill, he began to massage her shoulders. Slowly lowering himself over Jill's face until their lips locked. Clearing his throat, Leon stared up at Chris throwing a casual smirk.

"Hey buddy, thanks for coming, it really means a lot to us. Really, the wedding wouldn't be complete without you." Looking deeply into Jill's eyes, Chris softly whispered," _Hey, I'm going to hit the shower. I'll be right back_." Watching Chris turn away, Jill stood to her feet, throwing a thoughtful smile as she headed into the kitchen.

Sitting by the fireplace, Leon sat staring until his eyes fell heavy, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

Waking up an hour later, he awoke to Chris and Jill hovering over an open album, laughing.

"_No!_" Jill said chuckling.

"Why? This photo is _perfect_ for the wedding," Chris quickly retorted, "It shows your best features."

"Chris, we are not putting photos of _my_ breast on the slide show! I can't believe you even let that thought pass through your mind."

"Well, how about this gay photo?"

"Aw, look," Jill's voice went higher than Leon every heard it to go, "they look so happy here."

"Yeah, it's too bad they aren't like that now."

Lifting his body up, Leon stared them both in the face, as an uncertain anger welled up in his heart. He didn't understand these feeling in there entirety. Maybe it was a wish or hope that Claire and his friendship could be like the old days, but it would take some time to mend. Even he knew that. The way they talked it was as if their friendship would never be the same.

"Hey there sleepy head," Chris smirked with excitement, "You were out for like an hour."

"Oh. Sorry I must have dozed off. It's been a busy day."

"I've got to go check on dinner, I'll be right back," Jill said smiling.

Leon and Chris sat there in silence for a few moments, before one of them spoke.

"You really don't think that Claire and I can be friends again, do you?"

"Listen man, you broke her heart. Yeah, it's been three years, but you know Claire as good as anyone, so you know she doesn't forgive easy."

"I know, I just thought..." Chris quickly cut in.

"Relax. It's going to take some time. It's like she has to get to know you all over again. Hell, we all have to really. Just give it some time." Nodding, they continued to reminisce of good old days, until Jill's vice echoed the silent living room.

"Five more minutes boys!"

A soft rap came across the front door, startling Leon. Watching Chris get to his feet, a smile slide across his face. "Great she's here," Leon heard him whisper under his breath, "I'll get it babe!"

Leon felt his heart skip a beat as Chris's greetings filled his ears.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_So here's the next installment of "Mission: Blue Ocean." Sorry it took so long and I can name excuse after excuse for my reasons why, but I won't. I hope you like it I tried to clear up some things but this is the finished chapter. I hope to have one up sooner. Also look for the next chapter in my other FanFic. New Tomorrow. PEACE and keep reading FanFics._

_Joe(y)_


	7. Broken Hearted

**_February 19_**- So, here's the deal... One of my FanFics have been but on hold for the time being. Truth be told it's because I'm in the middle of major re-write. Re-writes of all the Chapters. I'm currently talking to my close friends within FanFiction and my friends back at home. There will be addtitional Chapters added to the ones that are already posted, giving the stories more depth and more of a well-rounded plot. For those of you who have been a Fan of Blue Ocean don't be discouraged I will keep to the story line and such... I'm just added more detail and back story. The instant that, you, the readers, dislike the new and improved story I will re-post the old story. I just want to make the story better. If you have any Questions please Private Message me, or, email me or something. I want to hear your thoughts. Also, please send me ideas or situations that may arise through out the story. I'm very sorry to have dropped such a huge bomb like this, but I'm trying to get pen to paper as quick as I can. I'm only thinking of ways to better my readers, by giving you a better story. So... PLEASE BEAR WITH ME?! In my heart I feel like this story could be better so let try and see if it can be improved. If not back with the old with minor changes. I will try to have a new chapter up soon, I'm constantly writing notes and side scribbles on notepads all I have to do now is put pen to paper or mind fingers to keyboard. PEACE!

_Joe(y)_

_P.S. You'll like whats coming and I won't disappoint you!_


End file.
